


The Notebook

by snyland



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically, Doodles, Drug use mention, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Soulmates, also bleu is a stoner i'm not sorry, i mean come on y'all its college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 16:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snyland/pseuds/snyland
Summary: Lion asks to borrow his best friend's notebook so he could catch up on some notes from class.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Notebook

He was going to die. 

He was sure of it, death was coming to knock on his door and take his soul before he had a chance to graduate college. 

His soul beats hard against his chest, his red eyelights pinpricks and neon red sweat sliding down his skull as he gazed down at his classmate's notebook.

He had only seeked to borrow it for a couple hours so he could catch up on some note the large monster had missed because he had work. He asked Bleu if he could borrow his so he could copy them, and then they could study together for the big final before summer break.

Which, for the most part, Lion got without much issue. Bleu's notes were very neat and tidy, shorthanded in such a way that anyone would understand. He appreciated it, and he found himself curious about what the rest of his notes looked liked, so he found himself flipping backwards through the smaller monster's notebook. 

That was when it happened.

Bleu, it seemed, had a habit of doodling in the margin of his notes when he was bored. And, it also seemed, that he had a bit a of a crush.

A crush that just so happened to be on him. 

Which brings him back to why he was freaking out in the first place. 

Bleu… liked him. He could just imagine him sitting in class, smiling to himself as he doodled a little heart with both their initials in the center, that adorably cute pink hue colors his stark white bones. 

Lion soon realized through all this, that he maybe sorta kinda also had a huge crush on the smaller monster. 

Bleu was small and soft, always relaxed and ready to chill out. He could usually be found either sleeping, smoking the devils grass or both. Lion wasn't much of a party guy, but when he did end up going to parties when Bleu was there, the smaller monster always ended getting roped into something he didn't want to be by the frat kids, or have drunk sorority girls all over him because they wanted some of his weed. Lion was always quick to try and pull him out of those situations when he was around, and eventually the two ended blossoming something of a friendship when the larger monster decided that parties suck ass and he'd rather go out and have a burger. So, they did. 

He would never forget that night. They went out to this giant field and laid on the hood of his car, ate McDonald's and watched the stars for hours. They just stayed there and talked, and Lion was sure he had never felt that at peace in life, especially around another person.

There was something about him that just… clicked. Like they were two pieces of the same puzzle the happened the fit together but didn't find each other for so long. 

It felt natural, being with him. Like, wherever he went, it should be by his side. 

It was like… he had finally come home after so long away.

Lion clutches the notebook to his chest, his soul still hammering as his thoughts are consumed by thoughts of the smaller skeleton. 

He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes as he revels in this moment, with this new knowledge. 

If Bleu liked him, then… that was okay. If he liked him back, then that was okay too. They'd figure it out in their own way. 

Just as he finishes that thought, there's a knock on the door of his appartment-- a familiar tune that only a certain small, adorable skeleton like to used to show that he was there. 

Lion smiles, closing the notebook, walking up to the door and answering it. 

Bleu looks up at him, his pink eyelights bright and full of energy, backpack on his back and several bags of groceries in his hands. 

"hey, lion!" He chirps, "you ready for our study sesh? you have my notebook, right?" 

God, he was so fucking cute. 

"you better believe it, bleubell." 

He flushes up at the pet name, and he quietly nods as Lion steps aside to let him in, taking the grocery bags from him and bringing them to the kitchen. 

Lion smiles, unpacking the groceries with him as the smaller monster prattles on and on about what they needed to study and what would be on the big exam. Once they unpack everything-- items which ranged from snacks and drinks to pencils, erasers and pencil sharpeners-- Lion found his gaze drifting from the small monster and over to the living room. 

There, on the coffee table, sits the notebook, a stray ray of moonlight shining over it. 

Lion simply smiles, and is more than ready to begin this new journey abound with the monster he clicked in place with.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know this isn't a grocery store update, that'll happen soon i promise, but hey!! first thing i wrote of the new year! trying to get back into the swing of things after taking that break a couple months ago.
> 
> Lion is not my OC, by the by! he belongs to my boyfriend, [BaraSans!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraSans/pseuds/BaraSans) He's also over at @remote_puntrol on twitter. You can see more of Lion in his fic, [Social Anarchy!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353516/chapters/43454714)
> 
> As always, Here's the links to [my public discord server,](https://discord.gg/wvzfP29) [my twitter,](https://twitter.com/snyyland)[and my tumblr!](https://bleuubelll.tumblr.com/) And if you liked it, make sure to leave a comment below <3 
> 
> Happy new year, everyone! hope you enjoyed the gayness ovo/


End file.
